A month with you
by NaluHardshipper
Summary: "Lucy aku mencitaimu..." kata-kata yang kusadari setelah dia sudah pergi selamanya dari hidupku, bahkan dari dunia ini. aku bodoh? ya sangat, aku tak menyadari selama ini dia menderita menantikanku, melawan penyakitnya bahkan aku malah menghancurkannya dengan satu kejadian. Andai waktu bisa kuulang, yang kuinginkan hanyalah kau, Lucy Hearfilia help by:Art Ranake , syntropezia,


Pagi itu adalah hari selasa ,seorang lelaki berambut salam sekitar berumur 15 tahun dan ia seorang siswa SMP,sedang memeluk bantalnya menunjukan dia masih mengantuk,tetapi jam wekernya berdenting secara terus-menerus, ia hanya melempar bantalnya ke arah jam weker. Tetapi percuma jam weker tersebut tetap berbunyi secara terpaksa ia bangun, melihat dan terkejut dengan jam menunjukkan jam 6.30 pagi, ia segera berlari memakai seragam dengan acak-acakan, dan berlari menuju sekolahnya yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya. Ia sekolah di Fairy Tail, sekolah paling ternama di dunia. Saat sampai di depan gerbang, gerbang tersebut telah tertutup tapi tanpa sengan-sengan ia memanjat gerbang tersebut, dan langsung berlari ke dalam kelas. Sayangnya pelajaran pertama adalah matematika yang diajari oleh laxus-sensei seorang guru yang paling galak di sekolah tersebut.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL ! MENGAPA KAU TERLAMBAT HAH?! DAN COBA LIHAT PENAMPILAMU?! LIHATLAH! BAJU KOTOR, TALI SEPATU LEPAS, DAN LAGI KAU TIDAK MEMBAWA TASMU! KELUAR KAU!" ucap Laxus-sensei dengan tingkat kemarahan sampai level 7.

"Go….gomen sensei, saya bangun kesiangan tadi jadi terburu-buru, tak sempat membereskan diri saya …"

"SUDAH SANA KELUAR!"

Natsu pun diam diluar kelas sambil memasang muka sebal, pelajaran metematika hari itu hanya 1 jam jadi tidak terlalu lama menunggu di luar, tetapi karena tidak membawa tas maupun buku satupun ia harus membeli buku dan menulis 3 halaman penuh "aku bersalah tidak membawa semua buku pelajaran". Selesai menulis, untung selanjutnya adalah jam istirahat jadi ia bisa mengistirahatkan tangannya yang sangat pegal.

"Oi natsu" Ucap seorang lelaki berambut hitam dengan tatapan sinis, mendorong bahu Natsu dengan agak keras.

"Ada apa Gray?"

"Ck, apa kamu terlambat lagi?, Apa kau habis menangis? Kulihat matamu merah, dan kurasa kau juga habis diputus oleh pacarmu. Hahahahahaha Kasihan sekali kau Natsu"

"Kau aneh Gray, bahkan aku belum pernah pacaran, dan mataku marah karena baru bangun tidur ck" ucap Natsu dengan santainya

"Ohh, OI TEMAN-TEMAN ! KEMARI! AKU PUNYA BERITA BESAR UNTUK KALIAN! SEORANG NATSU DRAGNELL BELUM PERNAH BERPACARAN pffffff" teriak Gray sekeras- kerasnya.

"Hei Natsu! Tak kusangka kau belum pernah berpacaran, apa tak ada yang mau jadi pacar mu? Ck, nasibmu memang malang sekali, sudah jadi anak terlantar, tidak punya pacar, apa kau juga tak punya hidup? Jika iya, sungguh menyedihkan hidupmu itu" ucap seseorang yang bernama Gajeel

Setelah mendengar hal itu Natsu hanya berlari, berlari, dan berlari, tak sengaja ia menabrak seorang guru yaitu Erza-sensei guru fisika, agak jahat dan juga pemarah, tetapi terkadang juga baik hanya terkadang tidak setiap saat.

"AWWWWW!"

"Go…gomen sensei" sambungnya mengusap kepala pelan, masih menundukkan kepala

"Natsu! Mengapa kau tidak melihat arah jalanmu dan mengapa kau menangis?"

"Ti…tidak apa-apa sensei, gomen sensei," Natsu pun berlari lagi tak tau kemana….

"Ada apa dengan anak itu…hufffft" kaya bunyi meniup balon ya

Natsu POV

Aku hanya bisa berlari sambil mengeluarkan air mata, karena aku berpikir memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Gajeel bahwa memang aku ditelantarkan, benar bahwa tidak ada seorangpun yang mau dengan murid bodoh sepertiku, telat setiap hari, bahkan nilai pun turun dalam semua pelajaran.

Setelah beberapa jauh, aku berhenti dan duduk di lantai aula sekolah, di ujung sedang menangis tentang hidupku yang tak berguna. Tanpa sengaja aku menemukan dompet di dekat tiang penyangga, berwarna pink dengan gambar tokoh kartun spongebob. Entahlah bagaimana ceritanya spongebob menjadi warna pink...aku pun memutuskan untuk mencari pemiliknya, coba saja ada GPS atau mungkin peta dari kartun Dora the Explorer. Di dalam dompet tersebut ada kartu pelajar bernama Lucy Heartfilia, padahal kupikir itu kartu kredit, bisa-bisa dibilang maling saya.

Tanpa sengaja, ketika ingin beranjak berdiri seorang wanita berambut pirang model twintail berteriak lantang kearahku, apa tidak bisa dia mengecilkan suaranya? Aku terlihat seperti maling jemuran tetangga saja. Dia berlari dengan ekspresi sangat tidak biasa, mengatur nafas terlebih dahulu baru berbicara.

"Dompet itu...kembalikan..." ucapnya dengan nafas terengah-engah

"Oh, ini" tanpa basa-basi lebih lama lagi aku langsung memberikannya, tetapi dia malah menuduhku yang tidak-tidak

"Kamu tidak melihat isinya-kan, atau mungkin mencuri uang di dalam dompet lalu mengambil kartu pelajaraku dan menerawang apakah itu palsu atau asli?"

"Untuk apa berbuat seperti itu, buang-buang waktu saja. Pergilah, kehadiranmu tidak dibutuhkan di sini"

"Siapa juga yang ingin bermain dengan pencuri dompet sepertimu!"

"Hoi...hoi...aku menemukan dompet itu bukan mencurinya, jangan menuduh sembarangan Lucy Heartfilia-san"

Dia itu benar-benar membuatku kesal...langsung saja aku pergi dari hadapannya dan kembali ke kelas, tetapi niat tersebut kuurungkan karena merasa malas jika harus bertemu dengan Gajeel dkk. Semua orang sama saja, menganggapku sebagai sampah masyarakat, tidak berguna bagi negara bahkan seluruh dunia pasti akan mencelaku. Jadi sekarang harus pergi kemana? Membolos satu pelajaran pun tidak apa-apa, semuanya juga boleh, tetapi jika ketahuan Laxus-sensei masalah akan menjadi lebih rumit. Sialan memang...

Normal POV

Langsung Natsu memutuskan kembali kelas dan tanpa merasa kaget ataupun takjub Gajeel dan kawan-kawan mendekati, bersiap untuk membully

"Oi Natsu ternyata kau memutukan untuk kembali kelas, tidak membolos? Sejak kapan kamu menjadi alim begitu?"Ucap gajeel dkk serentak

"Bukan urusanmu.."

Di pojok bangku kanan tempat Lucy Heartfilia duduk, ia melihat Natsu sedang dibully dan pergi menuju arah Gajeel dkk, untuk membelanya. Entah bagaimana secara tiba-tiba niat itu muncul begitu saja, mungkin karena melihat teman senasibnya yang tengah dibully cukup Lucy berlari ke arah Gajeel dkk.

"Gajeel, sudah jangan ganggu dia! Hentikan perbuatanmu!"

"Apa urusanmu dengan dirinya, hah?" ucap Gajeel dengan sombong sekaligus marah, hendak melontarkan pukulan

"..."

"Hah, tidak bisa menjawab ya... hahahahahahahahaha"

"_Nih orang ketawa panjang amat, borong aja tuh sekalian satu komplek"_

"Ya sudah aku pukul kalian berdua saja sekalian, huahuahuahua"

"_Ck, sudah tertawa jahat mau melukai seorang perempuan, benar-benar orang kejam.." _ucap Natsu dalam hati

Langsung Gajeel memukul perut Natsu dengan kencang dan Gray memukul bagian mukanya sampai babak belur, Sting bersiap untuk memukul bagian dagu Natsu tetapi dihadang oleh Lucy sehingga mengenai perutnya, dia terlihat meringis kesakitan langsung beberapa murid keluar untuk melapor ke Laxus-sensei,

"ADA APA DISINI, HAH? MENGAPA KALIAN MEMUKUL NATSU DAN LUCY?! LIHAT MEREKA SAMPAI BABAK BELUR SEPERTI ITU!" Ucap Laxus-sensei mencapai kemarahan lebih dari level 1000

Semua kawan-kawan Gajeel terdiam, dan tertunduk malu untuk menatap muka sensei.

"Sekarang kalian diskors selama seminggu, DAN jika kalian melakukan hal seperti ini lagi akan ada hukuman di dropout dari sekolah ini."

"h'ai sensei.." jawab Gajeel dkk serempak

Setelah kejadian tersebut Natsu dan Lucy dibawa ke UKS untuk diobati, beberapa menit kemudian mereka saling terdiam satu sama lain merasa suasana agak canggung Natsu memutuskan untuk buka mulut.

"Terima kasih telah membelaku tadi..biasanya semua orang tidak peduli terhadapku"

"Ti..tidak apa-apa kok lagipula kita juga senasib, aku juga sering dibully sama Juvia dkk"

"Maaf kita tidak berkenalan dengan benar, aku adalah Natsu Dragneel."

"aku Lucy hearfilia dan maaf juga tadi aku menuduhmu pencuri dompet.."

"tidak apa-apa kok semoga kita menjadi teman baik ya " ucap Natsu sambil tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Lucy

"H'ai, Arigato Natsu"

Bersambung...


End file.
